


One year going on forever

by Linisen



Series: The Pakhan and His Swan [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri is startled awake by the sound of screaming. He’s ripped from his slumber from his mate’s violent shouts, sitting up straight as he looks around with eyes still heavy with sleep, trying to find the source of the danger.  Yuuri’s breath is caught in his chest, and he’s searching, trying to find the one there to harm them, searching to find… but there’s no one there. Their chambers are empty except for them, their nest undisturbed. Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief, adrenaline still pumping in his veins as he turns to Victor, curled up next to him. He’s stopped shouting, but Yuuri can still feel the fear through the bond, so strong it’s making his head spin. Still, he’s fast asleep next to Yuuri, hands fisted in the sheets.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan and His Swan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654267
Comments: 27
Kudos: 310





	One year going on forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE WONDERFUL AMAZING RACHEL. I adore you so much, and you're such a warm and lovely person. I basically shot up out of bed this morning once I learned it was your birthday so I could write this, and I hope you enjoy it. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. You deserve it. 
> 
> This is unbetaed, pls be kind <3.

Yuuri is startled awake by the sound of screaming. He’s ripped from his slumber from his mate’s violent shouts, sitting up straight as he looks around with eyes still heavy with sleep, trying to find the source of the danger. Their security around the Nikiforov manor is tight, and no one has ever gotten into their bedroom to harm them, but there is a first time for everything. Yuuri’s breath is caught in his chest, and he’s searching, trying to find the one there to harm them, searching to find… but there’s no one there. Their chambers are empty except for them, their nest undisturbed. Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief, adrenaline still pumping in his veins as he turns to Victor, curled up next to him. He’s stopped shouting, but Yuuri can still feel the fear through the bond, so strong it’s making his head spin. Still, he’s fast asleep next to Yuuri, hands fisted in the sheets. 

“Vitya,” he calls softly, trying to calm his own racing heart, his feelings getting tangled with Victor’s through the bond. “Vitya wake up.”

A soft whine leaves Victor’s throat, and Yuuri sighs, the fear still so evident in his scent and through the bond. He can’t remember Victor ever having nightmares before, and they’ve been mated for… Realisation hits Yuuri like a punch in the gut, and pain laced with overwhelming fondness rushes over him as he cuddles close to Victor, kissing his bondmark. Victor has been very attentive this past week, even more so than he usually is, and it is not as if Yuuri lacks attention otherwise. Victor has been keeping close, one hand on Yuuri at all times, cutting hours at work short to come home to him, taking extensive care to make sure Yuuri is content and happy, spoiled even more than usual. Yuuri had not noticed it until now, but now he feels silly for not realising sooner. 

They mated one year ago, almost on the day. 

One year ago, Victor rushed into a guarded manor in the Russian countryside with Yuuri’s sister and Yura by his side, not sure what he would find, not sure if he would come out alive, or be able to bring Yuuri with him at all. One year ago, Yuuri shot Morooka in the gut, heat inducers swimming through his body as his mind scrambled to act, to get away before it was too late. 

One year ago, Victor claimed him in a helicopter, after years of Yuuri wishing he would be Victor’s in the end, and now he’s in distress, arms wrapping around Yuuri tight to keep him close. It’s almost bruising, but Yuuri doesn’t care at all, continuing to kiss up Victor’s neck up to his jaw, sucking a mark there before he moves up to press his lips against his cheek, on his way up to his lips.

“Wake up Vitya,” Yuuri breathes against the corner of his mouth, pressing himself as close as he can. Victor’s has stopped squirming, breaths calming as he slowly opens his eyes, only a small hint of fear in his scent. His gaze focuses on Yuuri immediately, blue eyes flickering over his expression to settle back into reality, as if he nightmare is still lingering. “I’m here love, I’m alright,” Yuuri coos, and Victor’s grip tightens even more, before he presses closer, claiming Yuuri’s lips in a rough kiss. Yuuri moans, fingers that were just caressing over Victor’s cheek coming to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, answering in kind. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor chants against his lips, and Yuuri hums, the scent of possessive alpha filling the space. Yuuri answers, rushing out calming and adoring pheromones, reminding Victor that he’s here, that he is safe, that he is all Victor’s. “I dreamt- I thought-”

“You’re not losing me,” Yuuri promises between rushed kisses, moaning as Victor’s tongue slides into his mouth. “You have me, you have me.” 

“I do,” Victor agrees with a growl, and oh how that does things to Yuuri, a whimper leaving his lips as he rocks into Victor’s groin, already getting wet. “All mine.”

“Yesss,” Yuuri breathes, feeling Victor growing harder with each roll of his hips. Victor’s possessiveness does this to him, and perhaps it’s because Yuuri feared for so long that Victor wouldn't want him, that he would forever be unrequitedly in love with the alpha that stole his heart when he was only a child. Victor staking his claim makes warmth bloom under his skin, heat rising in his gut. Yuuri never wanted to be anyone else's, and he never will be. “Vitya.”

“You smell wonderful Yuuri,” Victor breathes, mouth having left Yuuri’s in favour of sucking dark marks into his neck. Yuuri keens, melting under Victor’s touches as he continues to roll his hips into Victor’s groin. The need to have Victor inside him grows fast, and arousal builds in his vein. God he is so weak for Victor, have always been. “All mine, always mine.”

“Always yours,” Yuuri agrees, a moan falling from his lips as Victor’s lips wrap around his scent gland to such. “Aaah Vitya.” 

“I’m the only one who gets you like this  _ detka _ . I’m the only one you belong to,” Victor says with a growl, and Yuuri nods, licking his lips as he feels himself grow wet, soaking his thighs. “And I’m all yours, and you could bring me to ruin if you wanted to.”

“Aah-,” Yuuri moans again. “Yes Vitya, we mmh- we belong to each other,” Yuuri agrees between moans. He needs more, the need for pleasure is a tangible thing, and Victor’s arousal through the bond is like an itch to scratch, something Yuuri needs to take care of. “Let me show you,” he whispers, and then presses closer, and rolls them over so he can straddle Victor’s lap, grinding down. Victor moans loudly, their bare bodies sliding together. Neither of them bother with getting dressing before bed anymore, and Yuuri is very grateful for it. Victor had pushed him into the mattress last night before bed, and Yuuri’s fairly sure he’s still full of Victor’s come, mixing with the slick he’s now producing. 

Both of them moan as Yuuri rolls his hips down, Victor’s cock sliding through the wetness of his cleft, and Yuuri’s breath hitch from the sensation. He needs Victor inside him, and he needs it now. 

Yuuri rises, and Victor’s hands come to his hips to still him, eyes wild. “Are you sure?” he asks, worry coursing through the bond. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You never hurt me,” Yuuri says, stopping his movement so he can lean down to claim Victor’s lips in a slow and demanding kiss. “You fucked me well last night, I’m sure I’m still stretched.” 

“Fuck,” Victor breathes, and Yuuri smirks, straightening again. “Yuuri you drive me mad.”

“Mmh,” Yuuri says, feeling the blunt head of Victor’s cock press against his hole, biting into his lower lip as it presses in. “Yeeesss,” he moans, the stretch slightly more burning than usual, but it feels good, and the slick slide of Victor’s cock into his body feels heavenly, perfect. 

“Yuuri, fuck you’re so tight,” Victor moans, hips making aborted jerks under Yuuri, wanting to press in more. “You’re still so wet, so full of my come, aren’t you?”

“Yes so full,” Yuuri moans, having fully seated himself in Victor’s lap, catching his breach as he slowly rocks. “Give me more, fill me ever more.” 

A growl rips through Victor’s chest, and Yuuri smirks, starting to roll his hips in earnest. Victor might be the alpha, the heir to be pakhan, but Yuuri owns him, his body and his heart, just as Victor does with Yuuri. Here, Yuuri always feels powerful. 

Victor moans underneath him, and the pleasure Yuuri feels through the bond heightens his own, growing even more as Victor wrapps a hand around his cock. “Yes Vitya, yes,” Yuuri gasps, starting to bounce even faster in Victor’s lap. He fills him so well, and with each movement, each slap of skin, each roll of hips Victor’s cock moves over his prostate, sending new waves of pleasure through Yuuri’s body. “Fill me up, fill me Vitya.”

“Yuuri,” Victor moans, and Yuuri can feel the alpha’s knot grow, feel it pressing against his rim. Yuuri needs it, needs them locked together and connected in yet another way. “Yuuri I’m gonna-, fuck.”

“Do it,” Yuuri commands, pressing down harder. “Claim me again.” 

Victor growls possessively, and then his hips push up hard enough to press the knot into Yuuri, just as he surges up to wrap his lips around Yuuri’s unbitten scent gland on his neck, teeth sinking in. Yuuri moans, his orgasm hitting like a whip from the stimulation from the bite and knot. They’re already bonded, so the bite won’t really do anything, but it feels like a reclaim, like Victor is taking him again. 

Yuuri loves it. 

He trembles as he comes, the force of his orgasm overwhelming and prefect. He feels Victor come too, the clenching of Yuuri around his knot sending him over as well. God Yuuri loves him, loves him even more for the tenderness of licking over the bite mark, the soft caresses over Yuuri’s back as Yuuri slumps against his alpha’s chest. 

“You’re so amazing Yuuri,” Victor coos as he lays them down, both of them moaning from the knot jolsting as he does. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri breathes, pressing his lips to Victor’s softly. “No one is ever taking me again, okay?” 

Victor tenses for a moment, but then he relaxes, arms wrapped tight around Yuuri as he holds him close. “I dreamt about it,” he murmurs and Yuuri hums, fingers caressing over his bare skin, creating patterns and letters. “How I was too late, how you weren't fast enough.”

“You were, I was,” Yuuri protests softly, and Victor hums in agreement. “We made it through.”

“Thank god because I would not have been able to go on living otherwise,” Victor says, and Yuuri should chide him for it, but he finds he can’t. He wouldn’t be able to go on without Victor either. 

“I know,” Yuuri agrees. “So let’s never do it. Let’s always be together.”

“Yes,” Victor hums, sleep lacing his voice. “I love you, Yuuri Nikiforov.”

“I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri says and presses his lips against Victor’s again, getting to watch how his mate falls into a calm sleep, the bond overflowing with love. Yuuri adores him more than anything. Another type of life would be easier, but Yuuri would not trade it for anything, it means having Victor by his side. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this Rachel <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
